


Poetry for women, by women

by sentilea



Category: Feminists - Fandom
Genre: Feminism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentilea/pseuds/sentilea
Summary: Every chapter consists of different poems made by different women who don't have the platform to post everywhere. I will be giving credit to the writers in each post. Feel free to send in your own poems based on feminism and Gender-based issues!





	Poetry for women, by women

Untitled - Zoë Human

(tribute to Uyinene Mrwetyana)  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
south africa i cry for you  
I cry for your wife  
just yesterday she was silenced again  
one out of thousands and the other we haven't even  
noticed yet  
do you see her? South Africa?  
do you hear me?

can we get you out of the dark  
so you can see?  
so you can see us, south africa? please?  
I'm crying for you  
I cry for your wife  
for tomorrow she is too scared to look you in the eye  
if you stand next to her, she is startled  
because you talk too hard hit too hard look at me look at me

but you don't hear me you don't feel me you don't see me  
but you are looking at me  
your wife south africa  
is not going to make it  
and you will never be able to touch on the reason  
because your wife can only drown in her own blood  
and I ask  
am I next

am I the next woman  
to fight with everything that I have  
but my screams must hold back my plea  
"why was she so late?", "what was she wearing?"  
Did she say no ?, "slut"!  
Am I the next woman South Africa?


End file.
